A grimm rose
by ph30n1x
Summary: Ruby at the age 5 is turned into a grimm and leaves her family behind to get to beacon 10 years later. Will her sister and her friends find out her secret? (I do not own rwby or it's characters. They're owned by rooster teeth.) (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby lay on the forest floor, she had no memory of what happened how she even had gotten there was a mystery. Ruby could feel pain emanating from her body, she had clutched her stomach painfully, writhing and wriggling, trying to rid herself of the pain. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she then let out a banshee like scream, but suddenly the intense pain had stopped. Her chest slowly rose up and down as she took in large breaths of air through her nose.

She carefully stood up, clearly exhausted from the intense pain. She looked about the area, confused and disoriented, but otherwise fine.

However she was different, where they had once been the eyes of a frightened little girl, there was now something different. Her whites had turned tar black, and the pupil had changed from a round, black dot, into a blood red slit. The only part that remained the same was the iris, its silver colour changed just a bit to hold a bit of the same red.

They were two tar black tails wagging left to right. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp, white fangs.

Ruby's hair had gotten longer, and turned white, however her red highlights refused to leave her hair.

Her skin had grew deathly pale, and black markings had made their up her body.

Her eyes darted around looking at her surroundings.

Ruby sauntered through a natural avenue of trees, it was shady, dark and cool almost cold. As Ruby came to the end of the trees it opened up into a lake. The air was warmer, The lake seemed like a black void, the sun bouncing off its surface.

Ruby saw her relection in the lake. However she did not recognize her reflection, she looked different.

She had no memory of what had happened, and had no clue to where she was.

Ruby turned around to be see a beowolf, who clearly was centuries old.

Their red, hate filled eyes fixed on her. She closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable end, but it never came.

The beowolf glared at her. They knew she was different, she was just like them, however she had a soul.

Ruby's eyes watched the beowolf in awe. She didn't know what was happening. Ruby knew she should have been dead by now, but she wasn't, and she didn't feel afraid, she felt happy, her two tails happily, wagging. She couldn't help but grin at the beowolf.

Ruby then latched herself onto the alpha beowolve's leg and squeezed tightly. Letting out a content purr from her throat as she nuzzled the alpha beowolve's leg.

"Daddy" Was the only word that left her mouth.

"Yes, little one. I am your daddy." The beowolf told the child "How would you like to meet your new pack."

Understanding what the beowolf had said Ruby nodded.

Ruby and the alpha beowolf kept walking for a good 15 minutes before the forest opened up into a clearing, she could see an entire pack of beowolves staring at her. She felt nervous.

They knew the first moment they saw her, she was different, she was just like them, but had a soul.

"We have a new kin." The alpha stated as he looked at the surrounding beowolves "Treat her with the same respect as you do me."

The pack surrounding her, however kept a close eye on her watching her every movement.

* * *

 **2 Weeks later**

Living with the beowolf pack had gotten better. She fit right in with them. She enjoyed watching the older grimm hunt for food, and the pack had stopped staring at her, however they still kept a close eye on her, but atleast they had gotten better. She had even started talking to some of them, and gave them names. Her daddy, helped her settle into the pack. She no longer felt nervous because they were now her family, and she would do anything to protect them. She loved them. However, they were a few, who didn't accept her and they attempted to kill her, but met the wrath of the alpha, her daddy.

The pack however, wasn't very big, it only had twenty-six members but, most the members were a couple centuries old, the oldest being her dad, he was clealy very old, as well as being wise and powerful. He knew what to do in every situation, and clearly had centuries of experience.

From time to time he let Ruby come on hunts with him to try and teach her as much as he possibly could about hunting or gathering food. He always found it interesting on how she always listens to him even though she is this young.

Even though she has been gone for two weeks the hunters hadn't stopped their search through the entire forest which could become worse if they found the clearing.

The pack would have to move soon to have any chance of getting out the forest alive he knew this.

"We have got to go the hunters are still looking." The alpha announced to the pack and carried on to continue "Because if we don't we will die they is more of them than us."

The rest of the pack growled in agreement while Ruby nodded. "Where are we going?" The young girl questioned in confusion.

"We are going to a place what the humans call 'The Emerald forest'."


	2. Arrival at Beacon

Ruby was reading her favourite magazine. Weapons, in the back of her favourite Dust shop, when an orange haired man wearing a black bowler hat, a grey ascot, black undershirt, white jacket and black dress pants, with brown loafers walked in, followed by four men in in full black suits with red ties, fedoras and sunglasses, and walked up to the counter. "Do you you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?," he casually questioned as one of his thugs pointed a gun at the shopkeeper.

Please, just take my Lien and leave!," begged the shopkeeper.

"Shh shh shh, relax, we're not here for your money! Grab the Dust!," called the criminal. The thugs followed his comands, and began pulling out vials and collecting Dust from the dispensers and forcing the shopkeeper to hand over Dust crystals.

One of the thugs, was just about to start taking Dust, when he noticed a kid with a red cloak standing by the magazine rack, reading. He dropped the canister in his hand and drew his weapon and pointed it at the kid. "Hey, kid! Hands in the air!," he called. The girl didn't move. "Hey! I said hands in the air!" he said. The girl didn't move. "Hey, i said hands in the air! You got a death wish?" He closed the distance with the girl and pulled on her shoulder, her hood fell of, revealing she was wearing a black and red mask, and listening to music. Her hands went to her headphones as he motioned for her to take them off. As the music faded, the man's voice replaced them. "I said, put your hands where I can see them!"

"Are you robbing me?" she asked. It was a very likely explanation to this.

The thug nodded, "Yes!"

"Ohhhh" she hummed. She grinned under her mask, and with a kick sent him flying to the front of the store. The boss looked in Ruby's direction, sending another thug to get rid of her. A second thug ran up and pointed a gun at her, and she activated her semblance, and in flurry of red rose petals disapeared, taking her and the thug out of the store, into the night street. The thugs stared outside as Ruby came up from a kneeling positioning, smirking at them, a scythe in her hands.

"Okaay...get her!," said the thug's boss. His thugs followed his orders and ran at the little red repear. Ruby jumped up, spinning atop her red scythe, her body off the ground, and launched herself and kicked a thug's face. She pulled her scythe out of the ground and fired it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, he was sent flying back. She fired again and brang the side down on one attacker, sending the fourth and final thug flying back to the store to land at the orange haired criminal's feet. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." The orange haired criminal said with sarcasm in his voice. "Well, Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." He raised his cane up to her, and the bottom fliped up "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He shot a discharge of dust at her, who jumped into the air to dodge the shot.

She looked for the orange haired criminal, viewing her surroundings, she found him climbing up a ladder to the top, she looked at the shopkeeper. "You gonna be alright if I head after him?" She asked. The shopkeeper nodded, and she rushed to the roof the orange haired criminal was so eager to get to. Ruby landed on the roof and yelled at the criminal. "Hey!" To her suprise the orange haired criminal had stopped moving.

"Persistent," he muttered as a bullhead rose above the roof and started to hover in place, he climbed into the bullhead. He turned around once more, "end of the line, Red!" He smirked once more, he threw a red dust crystal down at ruby's feet, lifted his cane up once more and shot at the red crystal, causing an explosion. The black smoke cleared to reveal Glynda Goodwitch standing before Ruby, who is very much alive, Glynda channeled her aura into a shield. "We've got a huntress!" The orange haired criminal yelled to the pilot. The pilot switched places with the orange haired criminal and went to the opening of the bullhead, and after back and forth attacks, the bullhead flew away into the distance, leaving the two behind.

"You're a Huntress," Ruby could barely hold her excitement, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

 **Later**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda Goodwitch scolded.

Ruby was sitting at an interrogation table. "S-S-Sory." Ruby stuttered, she had never been around much humans before, and it scared her, she had only recently left her beowulf pack.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home! With a pat on the back," started Glynda, making Ruby relax, Glynda must of noticed. "And a slap on the wrist!" She slapped her riding crop down on the table, purposely missing Ruby's wrists, Ruby jumped up from the sudden attack from Glynda's riding crop. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, stepped in, carrying a plate filled with cookies and a coffee mug.

"Ruby Rose."

She flinched at her name, _oh no, he knows my name, how does he know my name._

"Where have you been the past ten years, your sister and father have been looking for you?" He asked,

"P-P-P-Please, I-I don't want to g-g-go back." She stuttered.

"Don't worry Ms. Rose, I won't force you to go back." He said. "So! Where did you learn to do this?," he asked, motioning with his hand to the video of her fight with the orange haired criminal and his thugs, being played on a grey tablet like scroll, he kept his smile.

"Uh... I-I-I t-taught m-m-my s-self."She responded.

Ozpin's eyebrows raised even further, "you taught yourself how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He finished his question, he set down a plate of cookies in front of Ruby. "It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe user of that skill. A dusty, old crow…"

"Daz I Unkle~" Ruby looked embarrassed, then swallowed the cookies. "S-S-Sorry. Th-That's my uncle Q-Qrow!"

Ozpin smiled, "so what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing stopping criminals?"

"I-I w-w-want t-to be a h-huntress!"

"You want to slay monsters?"

"I-I also just l-like t-t-to h-help p-people! B-B-Besides, I-I want t-t-to h-help."

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

She nodded. "Y-You're P-Professor O-Ozpin. H-H-Headmaster of B-Beacon." She answered, slightly scared of him, this man teaches his students to hunt monsters like her.

"Hello"

"N-N-Nice t-to m-m-meet you s-sir" Ruby nodded, this was a lie, in fact she hoped she would never meet him.

"Do you want to come to my school?" He asked.

"D-Do I h-h-have t-to?"

Ozpin continued to stare at her, smiling. "O-Okay, I'll g-go." She stuttered.

Ozpin looked up at Glynda with a smile, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well okay."

 **Later- Airship to Beacon**

Ruby stood in bored silence, she was finally going to the school she always dreamed of going to, Beacon Academy, a school for hunters and huntresses alike, she took a deep breath, and looked at the beautiful view.

Ruby took her eyes from the beautiful view to a certain lilac eyed blonde brawler making her way towards Ruby. _Oh no, why is Yang here? She's going to kill me!_

"Ruby!" Yang yelled while barreling towards her. Ruby started to panic, _oh no what is she going to do,_ but her thoughts were then interrupted by Yang tackling her into a hug. "Ruby I can't believe it's you! Where have you been!? What happened to you!? Why are you wearing a mask!? We have to call dad!"

Yang dropped Ruby. "Y-Y-Yang p-p-please c-c-calm d-down." She said

"OKay, okay, it's just last time i saw you beowolves were going to rip you apart, we thought you died," Yang said cheerfully, "and why are you here?"

"I-I-I'm g-g-going t-to B-B-B-Beacon."

"Pwease stahp" Ruby gasped, her back getting crushed from another hug from Yang.

"But I'm so proud of you," Yang excitedly said, letting Ruby out of her bear hug, "Your going to Beacon two years early without even going to Signal!"

"I-I-I-It w-was n-n-nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon will think that you're the bee's knees!" Yang said cheerfully.

"I-I d-don't w-w-want t-to be 'The B-Bee's Knees', o-okay? I-I'm s-scared, I-I-I'm sh-sh-shy, I-I-I've n-never t-talked w-w-with m-much peo-ple before." Ruby whispered.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited? And what's with the mask? Don't you want to take it off?

Ruby sighed, _she loves asking questions doesn't she._ "O-Of c-course I-I'm exc-ited… I-It's j-just… Tha-t I g-got m-moved a-ahead two y-y-years and d-didn't g-g-go to a c-com-b-bat s-school. I d-don't w-want a-anyone t-t-to th-think I'm s-s-s-special or a-anything." She started shaking out of fear. Ruby had barely made contact before with humans, the last time she did, she could of died, and she would of to if it wasn't for her daddy. "A-And n-n-no I-I d-don't w-w-want to t-take I-I-it o-off." Ruby never took her mask off, she never took it off because she feared that someone would see her and if anyone ever did they would probably report her to hunters and huntresses, which wouldn't be good for her, they would hunt her like any other grimm.

Yang put her arm around Ruby, trying to comfort her, to her it sounded like Ruby hadn't had much contact with people, it explained her stuttering and shyness.

The girls attention was then drawn to a newscast. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." The news feed cut out, and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch, who began speaking.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She answered as if she heard the blonde brawler.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The Hologram too cut out, allowing students a full view of the city of Vale from above, as all the Hunters and huntresses in training crowded to the windows, Ruby and Yang included, a young huntsman with scraggly blonde hair started running to a trash can to throw up into.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"I-I-I w-wonder who we'll m-m-meet n-next!" Ruby asked.

"Ugh. I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'" Yang responds.

 **A few minutes later**

The bullhead landed at Beacon, and as soon as the doors opened, a blonde boy with scraggly hair ran out, running for a trash can to clear his stomach contents. "Wow…" Yang said, gawking. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully.

Ruby started glancing around, seeing all the students and their weapons. "O-O-Ohmyg-gosh, s-s-sis! Th-that k-k-kid's g-got a c-c-collapsible s-staff! And she's g-g-got a f-f-fire sword!" Ruby giggled, nerding out over all the weapons, earning sharp looks from the disembarking students. _Oh no, they are looking at me. Why are they looking at me?_

"Easy there, little 're just weapons!" Yang giggled, pulling Ruby's hood up. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"B-B-But… W-W-Why w-would I-I n-need frie-frie-friends wh-when I-I-I have you?" She asked. "I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-make frie-frie-friends. I-I-I'm s-s-s-scared." _Strange that I'm the one scared even though I'm part grimm._ She thought.

"They is nothing to worry about. Just talk to people." A group of people surrounded Yang, then they dashed off. "Well… "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up! 'Kay, see you, bye!" Yang said extremely fast while dashing off after the group. The commotion made Ruby start to get dizzy.

"W-W-W-Wait, w-w-where are y-y-you g-going? Are w-we s-sup-supposed to g-g-go t-to our d-dorms? Where are our d-d-dorms? D-D-Do w-we have d-d-dorms?" She asked, eliciting no answer. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't know w-w-what I-I'm d-d-doing…" sending Ruby spinning until she fell on top of someone's luggage.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, yelling at Ruby. Ruby looked up to see a girl with white hair, put in an off-center ponytail that hung to about waist level, with a white bolero and white dress on, that had a blue sash around the waist. The girl was clearly unhappy and was waiting for a response.

"Uhh… S-S-S-S-Sorry." The little red reaper apologized, Ruby hastily picked up a dust vial and handed it to the girl clad in white.

"Give me that!" She snached the vial from Ruby's hands. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarries! "What are you, brain dead?!" She held out a red dust vial in her hands and showed it to the little red repear. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" She screamed, punctuating every word with a shake of the red vial of dust. Ruby, sniffing in the Dust, started getting a tingling in her nose. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl clad in white yelled. Ruby sneezed igniting the Dust in the air causing a explosion, The ground was black and covered in soot, just like the two who caused it. "Arrg! Unbelievable! This was exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She screamed yet again.

"I-I-I-I-I am really really s-s-s-s-sorry!" Ruby apologized, feeling genuinely sorrowful.

"Ugh! You complete Dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you too young to be attending Beacon?! And why are you wearing a mask? You freak, it looks like a grimm's mask! Why would you wear something so vile? Show your face when you speak to me!" She yelled.

"W-Well… I" Ruby was interrupted by the girl in white. "This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!"

 _ **DO you want me to take control and teach this brat a lesson?**_

 _No_

 _ **Why not? It will be fun.**_

 _No_

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **Lets kill her and feast on her afterwards.**_

 _No_

 _ **Yes, you know you want to.**_

"SHUT UP! I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby spat out spitefully. She really wanted to rip this girl's throat out now, and it was hard not to. The girl in white looked shocked at Ruby's outburst, but before she could speak, a girl with black hair and amber eyes walked up. She had a bow on her head, and a white shirt with a black jacket over it, with white shorts and black tights on her legs, and boots on her feet. She was holding one of the Dust vials from the girl's luggage.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The mysterious new arrival in black said with a monotone voice.

"Finally! Some recognition!" called the girl now known as Weiss.

The black haired girl began talking again in the same monotone voice. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss looked uselessly spluttered, and shocked at the new arrival's statement, before storming off. "I promise I -I-I-I'll m-m-make th-th-this up t-t-to y-you! I-I-I g-guess I-I'm n-not the only one h-having a r-r-rough f-first d-d-d-day… S-So, what's…" Ruby saw the mysterious new arrival walking away, the little reaper collapsed onto the floor, "welcome to Beacon…" She moaned.


	3. A new friend and a new enemy

"Welcome to Beacon…"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her face, and a voice called, "Hey, I'm Jaune." Ruby took the offered hand.

"R-R-R-Ruby"

"A-A-Aren't y-you t-the g-g-guy who t-threw up on t-t-the s-s-ship?" She asked, giggling.Ruby took a look around, "l-l-looks l-like everybody else i-i-is g-g-gone. W-W-We s-s-should p-p-probably head for t-t-the w-w-welcoming s-s-speech t-t-too."

"I guess so." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as they began walking.

 **A few minutes later**

"All I'm saying is, that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." The blonde knight stated.

"L-L-L-Look, I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. V-V-Vomit B-Boy w-w-was the f-f-first thing that came to m-mind." Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face?"

"H-H-H-Hey, t-t-that e-e-explosion w-w-was an a-a-a-accident!" She retorted.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" he said pointing a thumb at his chest. "Short, sweet, the ladies love it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at this. "D-D-Do they?"

"They will! Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says… uh… Never mind."

Ruby chuckled. His confidence hadn't lasted long. "S-S-So… I-I got this thing" She drew her scythe, Crescent Rose from her back and let it unfold.

"Whoa!" Jaune jumped back and raised his hands in both defense and fear. "Is that a scythe?"

"I-It's also a c-c-customizable high-i-impact s-sniper rifle." She answered.

"A wha—?"

Ruby cocked the bolt. "I-It's also a g-g-gun!"

"Oh, that's cool!"

"S-So, what have you g-got?" She asked with curiosity.

"I, uh…" he drew his weapon, a straight-bladed, double-edged sword with a blue and golden hilt, "got this sword. Yeah, I've got this shield too!" He removed his scabbard from his belt. It unfolded into a white shield.

"S-S-So, w-what d-do they d-d-do?" Ruby asked poking the shield.

It went into a frenzy, folding and unfolding. Jaune tried and failed to juggle the shield. He quickly picked it up from the ground. "The shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But… Wouldn't it weigh the same?" She asked.

His shoulders slumped. "Yeah, it does."

"Well," Ruby chuckled nervously, "I-I-I'm k-kind of a d-d-dork w-when i-it comes to w-w-weapons. I-I g-g-guess I-I-I d-did g-go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait! You made that?"

"O-O-Of c-course! All s-students f-f-forge their own w-weapons. D-Didn't you m-make yours?" She replied.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." She chuckled, and then saw Jaune's expression. "W-W-Well, I-I l-l-like it, n-not that many p-p-people have an a-a-appreciation for the c-c-classics these d-days."

Yeah, The classics…"

"So, why do you wear a mask? If you don't mind me asking. Can I see you without it on?" Usually when Ruby was asked this she would say no and that she had burns under her mask.

"N-N-No, s-s-sorry." She stuttered. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it so he left the topic alone and uncomfortable silence fell upon the two again."S-S-So, w-w-why d-did you help m-me out back there? I-In the c-c-courtyard?"

 _ **He's lying. He's going to kill you. Don't trust him. Kill him. Rip his throat out.**_

 _No_

 _ **Why not? You know you want to.**_

 _No_

"Eh, why not. My mom always says that strangers are just people that you haven't met yet!"

"Hmm, W-Where are we g-going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory. Maybe a food court. Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is uhh… Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'" Ruby chuckled.

Ruby and Jaune were the last to arrive at Beacon's auditorium. The circular, roofless arena was filled with students gathered around a stage. They had barely passed through the gates when Ruby heard a familiar voice. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I g-g-gotta g-g-go! See you after the c-c-ceremony!" She stuttered to Jaune before she ran off toward a certain blonde haired brawler.

Ruby ran up to Yang, then crossed her arms. "How's your first day going, little sister?" She asked. Ruby gained a violent look on her face behind her mask.

Ruby crossed her arms and stared at her. "Y-Y-You m-m-mean s-since y-y-you d-ditched me and I-I-I exploded!?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"N-N-No, I-I-I-I l-literaly exploded a hole in front of the s-s-school! And there was some f-f-f-fire, and I-I-I think some i-i-ice…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed. "I-I-I w-wish! I-I-I t-tripped over some c-crabby g-g-girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I-I-I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she y-y-yelled at me again, and I-I-I-I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop y-y-yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

Ruby jumped in surprise and ended up in Yang's arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded."

"It was an accident!" Yang looked down at Ruby, who jumped down to face Weiss. "It was an accident!" Instead of an answer, she got a pamphlet shoved in her face.

"W-W-What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss said, her voice getting faster and more high pitched by the second.

"Uhh…"

"Do you want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!"

She shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again!"

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, g-g-great idea s-s-sis!" Ruby offered Weiss a hand. "Hello, W-W-Weiss, I-I-I'm R-R-Ruby. W-Wanna hang out? W-W-We c-could go shopping f-f-for school supplies!" Ruby greeted.

Weiss brought up her arms in mock "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, pointing at Jaune, who looked very confused, in the background.

"Wow, really?" Ruby said, hopefully, the sarcasm going over her head.

"No!"

She couldn't understand what Weiss's problem with her was. All she had done was try to be nice and friendly.

"Ahem." Everyone brought their attention over to the headmaster, professor Ozpin on stage. "I'll... keep this brief." He sounded bored. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

 _ **What are we even doing here? If he finds out he'll kill us.**_

 _Shut up_

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."


	4. Start Of Initiation

The next day, Ruby awoke to a energetic girl clad in pink, black, and white, ranting to a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. With a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, His eyes matched the color of the streak. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs.

Ruby moved to the locker rooms, got dressed into her normal attire, and spotted the enthusiastic orange haired girl with turquoise eyes, ranting to the boy in green again. He responded to the rant, calm and deliberately. "Come on Nora let's go." The calm boy clad in green started walking toward the exit, the energetic girl, now know as Nora, followed him while giggling.

"I-I w-wonder w-what they're so worked up a-a-about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows?" Yang turned towards Ruby and continued. "So, you seem less shy than yesterday!" She said crossing her arms.

"Y-Y-Yeah, n-no more talking or 'Getting to know you' s-stuff. Today, I get to let my s-sweetheart do the talking!" Ruby said, stroking her weapon.

"You call your scythe 'sweetheart'?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby said.

"Well, remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people, learn to work together and overcome your shyness." Yang said, putting her hands on her hip.

Ruby groaned. "F-F-First of all: W-What does m-meeting new p-people have to do with f-fighting? And secondly: I-I don't need p-p-people t-to help me g-grow up!" Ruby said, holding her hips in confidence.

"But what about when teams are formed?" Yang asked.

Ruby got nervous. "Um, I-I-I don't know, I-I..." Ruby stuttered. "I-I'll b-be on y-y-your t-team I-I g-guess."

"Maybe you should try to be on somebody else's team?" Yang suggested. "Meet new people. Ya know?"

Ruby got offended at this suggestion. "A-Are you implying t-that y-y-you don't want to be on the same t-t-team as me?" Ruby said, pointing at Yang.

"No! Of course I do! I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you… Break out of your shell if you wasn't on the same team as me." Yang said, trying to convince Ruby.

Ruby was about to say something when she was interrupted by a passing jaune "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune moaned. He passed Weiss and a girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes.

"So, Pyrrha, have you put any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss began, "I'm sure that everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." The red haired woman now known as pyrrha said.

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team together!" Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha agreed.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed.

After witnessing Jaune's failed attempt at flirting with Weiss and watching him getting launched into the lockers by Pyrrha's spear. Ruby followed Yang dragging Jaune off with her.

 **2 Minutes later**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be assessed in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Ms. Goodwitch explained.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin began, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?! Y-Y-You can't d-do that!" Ruby screamed, her world was falling apart around her.

 _ **We better not be teamed up with that ice bitch.**_

 _Shut up_

 _ **Whatever**_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin began. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said, raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune.

Jaune, brave or naïve enough to continue his inquiry, "Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, uh, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

Weiss could be seen being launched rocketing into the air and over the forest, shortly followed after by another launch.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune cowardly spoke.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said in a monotone voice, drinking his coffee.

"uh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

"Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby herself joins her.

 _ **This is going to be fun!**_


End file.
